


Jon Snow: Frozen in Ice, Lost in Time

by KirbieaGraia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Modern Westeros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26011264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirbieaGraia/pseuds/KirbieaGraia
Summary: Jon Snow wanted to end it all. His love dead, killed by his own hand. Exiled beyond the wall, he joined the remaining Freefolk, hoping to start a new life, yet he couldn't move on. One night, he left and went where no sane man would go, the Lands of Always Winter, in an attempt to finally die. The Gods, however, refused, putting him in Cryosleep.As he slept for thousands of years, the world changed, and one day, the Gods decided to finally awaken him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_Location: Freefolk Camp, Somewhere Beyond the Wall_

_Date: 308 AC_

\---------------------------------------------------

Jon Snow had had enough with life. Before, they all called him the Chosen One, Azor Ahai, whatever bullshit term they called it. Everything was going great at the time, He had the love of his life, Daenerys Targaryen, who was actually his aunt, by his side. He was beloved by the North and the Freefolk. And he was happy, until _it_ occurred. The Battle for King's Landing. Daenerys burnt down the city after it surrendered. He watched in horror when he realized Arya was in the city.

Tyrion told him to kill her, and do the right thing, and he was hesitant, but did it nonetheless. He killed her. He stabbed the love of his life in the heart. He watched as Drogon came down, and waited for the dragon to wipe him from the face of the planet. Instead, the Dragon melted the throne, took her body, and flew off.

He had rotted in prison for weeks, when he heard the news. He was going back to the Wall. Somehow, Bran managed to become King and Sansa became Queen in the North.

And so he went. When he arrived at Castle Black, the men still there proclaimed him Lord-Commander, yet he refused, instead leaving with Tormund and the Freefolk to start a new life.

Three years later, and he couldn't take it anymore. Even though plenty of the freefolk women wanted to make their great hero and unofficial king their husband by stealing him, he'd fought them all off.

He got up and gathered everything he had. When Ghost got up, Jon told Ghost, "You stay here with Tormund and the others. I'll be back." Both Jon and Ghost knew that was a lie, however, Ghost stayed.

And so Jon walked off into the Night, deciding to go where no sane man would ever go, to die. And so he marched, day and night, eating whatever he could, and he crossed the enormous Frostfang mountains, into the Lands of Always Winter.

Nothing lived out here and usually it would be filled with blizzards, however, the sky was clear. At night, multi-hued lights danced in the sky, and Jon had heard that these were evil, he couldn't bring himself to believe that. These were just natural, and they were beautiful. At day, he marched on, severely rationing whatever food he had.

After what seemed like a month, he finally ran out, yet he continued on. One day, a blizzard finally struck, and he knew his time had come. As the snow covered the ground around him, he lied down on his back, slowly sinking into the snow, yet as he slowly lost consciousness, he heard a voice say, "Not today, Jon Snow," and lost consciousness.

However, the gods refused. They summoned a pod around him, with ice, leaving Jon Snow in a cryonic stasis. The gods knew not when, if ever, he would wake from his stasis. And so the pod, with Jon Snow inside, slowly vanished from the surface, consumed by the snow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon Snow finally awakens.

_Location: Unknown_

_Date: Unknown_

_\-----------------------------_

A great expedition marched north, towards the North Pole of Planetos. People had seen it from air and space, but never on the ground. Any person or expedition who went Pole-bound died.

This group, however, had prepared completely and totally, and the gods themselves would see them to the pole, but not because they favored them, no, but because they needed to awaken _him_.

Jon Snow still lied in cyrosleep in the pod, still heavily covered by snow, however, the gods themselves would pull it out.

The Expedition was ordered to set up camp for the night by their leader, the charismatic yet cautious Henrikki C. Mazin, who had sworn to see this through to the end, whether they are added to the piles of the dead or reach the pole and return home heroes. Soon after they had fully set up for the night, a freak blizzard hit. "Everybody in their tents, now!" Shouted Mazin, as he and his fellows scattered into their tents.

Yet this blizzard was no ordinary one, it was a magical blizzard, summoned by the gods as they rose Jon Snow's pod out from beneath the snow. During the night, the gods dug out the pod and made it face upright. By the time the crew of the expedition woke up, the gods had long since retreated into the heavens and the storm had dissipated.

As the crew members came out to check to see if anything had been damaged, Captain Mazin spotted an object away from the camp sticking out of the snow. It looked artificial. He pointed it out and told 4 other people to follow him to check it out.

As Mazin looks around, he reaches the front, which is faced away from the camp, and see a man in stasis.

"Come help me take this back to camp!" He says, as the others quickly got it out from the snow and carried the heavy pod back to the center of camp.

As Mazin and his men put it down, one other person pointed out, "I think you should leave it standing, sir." Mazin acknowleged this and had some men dig a small hole in the snow to fit the pod, then placed the pod in the hole.

As people gathered around to look at the man, one said, "Good Gods! That's Valyrian Steel he's holding!"

Mazin pushed himself to the front to look at the sword. "That's the Valyrian Steel Sword Longclaw! It disappeared with..." Mazin stalled, looking at the person who was holding Longclaw.

" **HOLY FUCKING SHIT! THAT'S JON SNOW! HE'S BEEN FROZEN IN TIME!"** Mazin shouted.

Everybody started speaking to each other about the find when all of a sudden...

* **CRACK** * * **CRACK** * * **CRACK** *

"Move back everyone!" Mazin said, as people shuffled back, still looking at the pod.

People watched as the ice started cracking in the pod and falling off, with some parts melting.

After a while, Jon Snow opened his eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply multiple times as the last of the ice went away.

He looked around shocked at the many onlookers stared back in shock.

Jon Snow has awoken from stasis.


	3. Chapter 3

_Location: Somewhere in the Lands of Always Winter_

_Date: 2020 AC_

_\----------------------------------------------_

As Jon tried to take his first step, he nearly fell, but was stopped short of hitting the snow by Captain Mazin, who put Jon's arm around his shoulder and helped him walk. The people quickly shuffled back and watched as Mazin helped Jon Snow walk to a chair, before helping the man sit down.

"Wha... Where am I? Who are you all?" Jon Snow asked, in shock.

"Calm down, ser, calm down," Mazin said, quickly grabbing Longclaw from off the ground and handing it to Jon, who put it in his lap, "We mean no harm, Jon Snow."

Mazin sat down in a chair opposite Jon before turning his head and shouting, "Yes, seeing a person come back from stasis is very interesting, but give the man some space!" Then he turned his head to face Jon Snow and said, "I'm sorry, Jon Snow. Where are my manners? I am Captain Henrikki Mazin and this is my crew. We are an expedition going to the North Pole of Terros, and we just happened across that pod over there which we found you in."

He then turned his head around once more and asked for water for Jon Snow. A person came by and gave him a bottle of water, opening the bottle before handing it to him.

"Drink, Jon. You just woke up." Mazin asked him. Jon obliged and took a swig of water before putting it in the cupholder in the chair. Jon's breath had slowed down significantly, and now after drinking the water, his breathing had returned to normal.

"Now, please tell me the last thing you remember before waking up." Mazin asked.

"I remember falling back on the snow as it covered me. I felt like I finally was going to die but the last thing I heard was 'Not Today, Jon Snow.'" Jon responded, finally calm.

"And why were you this far North if I might ask? Nothing lives or grows out here in the Lands of Always Winter."

"Because I wanted to die. I wanted to finally be free of my pain." Jon responded, tears obviously forming in his eyes.

"And why did you want to die?" Mazin asked.

The tears truly began to flow when Jon responded, "I wanted to die because I killed the love of my life in King's Landing after she burnt down the city. I was exiled to the Night's Watch once again, but instead I left with the Freefolk. I thought I could let my past go, but I couldn't. The grief became too much to bear so I decided to end it all. But now I'm here. Where am I and what year is it?"

"You're somewhere, I don't know where, in the Lands of Always Winter. The Year is currently 2020 AC." Mazin responds.

Jon, after realizing how long he's been in stasis, faints.

"All of you, take good care of him please." Mazin says, "Also let's pack up! We need to get moving lest we fall behind on schedule!"

"But how are we going to carry him?" one of the men asks.

"Help me put him in my truck." Mazin says.

Mazin and the man lift up Jon Snow, and put him in the passenger seat of truck.

The March to the Pole begins once more, now with an unexpected addition among them...


End file.
